1. Technical Field
This document relates to methods and materials involved in determining whether or not a human receiving an anti-VEGF therapy has podocyturia (e.g., urinary excretion of podocytes). For example, this document provides methods and materials for detecting the presence or absence of podocytes in a urine sample from a human receiving an anti-VEGF therapy to determine whether or not the human has developed or is at risk for developing proteinuria or kidney injury.
2. Background Information
Angiogenesis has a critical role in the growth, invasion, and metastasis of malignancies. Using angiogenesis inhibitors as an approach to cancer treatment has made significant progress in the field of cancer therapy. Agents that target the vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) signaling pathway are advancing in clinical development. However, a side effect in about 30% of cancer patients receiving anti-VEGF therapy is proteinuria (≧300 mg of total protein in a 24-hour urine sample). Proteinuria can be associated with characteristic renal pathologic changes of glomerular endotheliosis, leading to renal toxicity. One example of an anti-VEGF therapy is bevacizumab (Avastin®), a humanized recombinant monoclonal antibody directed against VEGF.